YuGiOh: Our Charming Lives
by DSX62415
Summary: See the lives of each of the Charmers in this new series. See them love, learn, and maybe get into some pretty crazy situations. Rated T for safety, WynnXEria main pairing.


Yu-Gi-Oh: Our Charming Lives

Ch.1: Your Average Charming Morning

Warning: I own nothing regarding Kazuki Takahashi or Fujiwara Akina's creations save for the actual game cards. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Pt.1: Wynn&Eria

It was a sunny late spring morning inside of one of the Duel Monster Spirit World's many cities as we shift our attention to the third floor of one of the more high end apartment complexes. The sun begins to peer through to windows of the bedroom of a lovely couple who were still asleep in the comfort of their queen size bed. The light catches the sleeping form of one Eria the Water Charmer who was still in the midst of embracing her beloved girlfriend and fellow charmer of the winds, Wynn who was nestled into her chest. As the blue haired mage began to stir from her slumber, her first vision of the day was always her favorite: the still sleeping form of he beloved green haired cinnamon bun(don't think about it too hard). The blue haired charmer slowly got up from the bed while trying not to disturb Wynn's sleep before giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading off into the kitchen in order to start making the day's breakfast. Eria sauntered her way to the cabinet housing a box of waffle mix before pulling out various bowls, cups and ingredients along with a plug in waffle iron as she got right to work. Meanwhile, our green haired maiden was still in bed, slightly tossing and turning until she slowly woke up from her slumber. Wynn sat up in the bed while realizing that her loving girlfriend wasn't there, theorizing that she must either be taking her morning shower or cooking breakfast before the smell of cooking batter proved the second one to be right. She then proceeded to drape the blanket they were using around her body as she made her way to the kitchen to be with her beloved in the world of the awakened.

Wynn: E-Eria, a-are you in here?

Eria: Well, good morning, sunshine. Uh, Wynn, why exactly do you drape our blankets around you every morning after you get out of bed? I'm not complaining, in fact I think it's one of the cute little things that make me like you, but you aren't exactly naked, you know.

She wasn't wrong. Wynn was still wearing her favorite pink pajamas underneath the sheets that were currently covering her body save for her head.

Wynn: I-I-It makes me feel safe when I wake up. And I'm n-normally cold in the morning around this time of the year.

Eria then moved in to give her beloved little beauty a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Eria: Oh my gods, Wynn. You are so adorable in the morning, I just want to take you back into that bedroom and kiss you senseless all day long. But unfortunately, you and I have things to do today.

Wynn:L-Like what?

Eria: Remember? We're having dinner with your big sister and her girlfriend tonight at that new Spanish place down by the hardware store.

Wynn: Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I f-forgot about it overnight. I-I k-kinda had a little b-bit of a b-bad dream last night.

Eria: Was it the one about the angry mob of Silver Fangs that wanted to beat you up for no apparent reason?

Wynn: No.

Eria: Was it the one where Sagi the Dark Clown tied you to a wheel in only your underwear and started throwing knives at you while the wheel rotated?

Wynn: No.

Eria: Was it the one where the Machine King used one of his rocket fists to launch you into the hull of a Gradius fighter that was going out of control?

Wynn: No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring that one up ever again, because that one was always really scary.

Eria: Sorry. What was it about?

Wynn: I-I don't want to talk about it, it was really scary. Well, at least it was until you started to snuggle with me. T-that always calms me down when I'm h-having a bad dream.

Eria: Well, you don't have to worry about having any more bad dreams while we're together, sweetie. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that you're able to sleep through the whole night, seriously, those nightmares really gave you problems when we were still learning under Mistress Doriado.

Wynn just looked down to the floor while feeling a bit disappointed with herself for being what she and a few others considered her to be: a coward who couldn't even spend one night in a darkened room by herself and was afraid of almost everything and anything.

Eria: Wynn, I know that look. You aren't a coward, you are a beautiful woman who has done nothing but be kind and courteous to others for as long as I've known you, and that's just one of the many things that I love about you.

Wynn: T-Thank you, Eria. Y-You know just what to say to make me feel better.

Eria: My pleasure. Now, why don't you take your shower and get dressed while I finish making breakfast.

Wynn: O-O-Ok, Eria.

Wynn then went into their bedroom to both put the blanket back on their bed and pick which clothes she wanted to wear for the day as we cut to...

Pt.2: Aussa

Right around the time Wynn and Eria were having their loving morning together, we see the inside of a bedroom in the apartment above of a book store on the other side of town that's littered with multiple books of various topics where the sleeping form of Aussa the Earth Charmer is seen asleep at her desk like she was on a few weekdays every couple of weeks. The sun's rays managed to creep through the window of Aussa's bedroom as she began to wake up.

Aussa: Oh, no. I wound up sleeping at my desk again, this is the 7th time this month. Though that book I was reading was a pretty good page turner, especially that part with the booby trap that got triggered after the detective discovered the clue on the shelf of decorative plates.

She quickly took a moment to check on a bit of her personal hygine with a quick sniff of her right pit.

Aussa: Oh, that's rank! I should probably take a shower before I do anything else.

The charmer of the Earth quickly grabbed some clothes and made her way to her bathroom to clean herself up. After a thorough shower with some other acts of personal hygiene, Aussa stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh as a daisy before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl, a spoon, a box of cereal, and some almond milk for her breakfast. Before she sat down to eat, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

Aussa: Why can't I shake the feeling that something's missing? Bowl, check. Cereal, check. Spoon, check. Almond milk, check. Morning newspaper, oh. I haven't gotten my paper this morning. Better check my door.

The charmer of the earth made her way to the entry way of her apartment and opened the door before looking down on her welcome mat in search of one of her favorite past times: reading her morning newspaper with breakfast.

Aussa: Now, let's see here. Where is my...ah, ha! Now the morning can really begin.

The bespectacled charmer sat down at her table with paper in hand, ready to enjoy her morning...except for one more little thing.

Aussa: Oh, right. I forgot to make coffee.

Aussa ran over to her coffee maker and set in a K-cup into the slot before turning it on so she can really enjoy her morning...for real this time.

Aussa: Alright, let's see what's going on in the spirit world. Man, things in Astral World have been going smoother than expected after the war with Barian World ended.

As Aussa continued to read, eat and drink like she did most every morning, her cell phone went off all the way back in her bedroom.

Aussa: Who could be calling at this hour?

Aussa moved out of her chair and answered the call.

Aussa: Hello, Aussa the Earth Charmer speaking. Speed Warrior? What are you doing calling me this early in the morning? Really, that's today? Oh, man I totally forgot all about that. Thank you for the reminder. Oh, man I completely forgot all about the book signing that GaGaGa Magician was doing here today. I have to get downstairs and get things ready.

Aussa quickly finished up the rest of her breakfast before taking her paper with her downstairs in order to get ready for the big book signing that was about to go down later in the day as we shift our attention toooooo...

Pt. 3: Lyna/Mila

Mornings were always a favorite time of day for one Lyna the Light Charmer...or I should rather say Mila the Temporal Maiden for that was the name she was going by these days after mysteriously losing her memories of her past life. It was only recently that bits and snippets of her lost memories had been able to come back to her and she could slightly remember who she was and what she liked, like having a little ball of light summoned to her nightstand by her every night in order to sleep peacefully so she wouldn't have to worry about her fear of the dark (something she wasn't all that proud to remember). While most everyone else was just waking up and getting ready for the day ahead of them, Lyna/Mila was already up, groomed and dressed, ready to take on whatever the world had to offer her for the day. She was currently busy in the living room eating a stack of syrup laden flapjacks while watching one of her favorite TV shows: "Good Morning, Duel Monster Spirit World" where a performance by the Djinn Archetype Experience was in the middle of a live performance of one of their hit songs (basically a cover of "Go Robot" by Red Hot Chili Peppers) as she was humming along to the lyrics. After she had finished putting her plate in with the dishes that needed washing, she sat back down on the couch to watch some more TV just as her cell phone started ringing.

Lyna/Mila: Haiyo. Oh, hi, "Mossy"! I know, they were amazing. I recorded it so I can show it to anyone who wants to see it. What's that? You want me to go to a book signing with you this afternoon? Well, let me check my plans for today.

Lyna/Mila picked up a little day planner off of the coffee table that read "My Daily Plans" as she looked up today's date to see if she had to do anything that afternoon.

Lyna/Mila: No, my day's pretty empty, so I can go with you if you want. Oh! What if we got lunch before we went? Great! See you in a little bit.

The former charmer of light hung up before going back to watching daytime television until it was time for her and the Neo Spacian known as Glow Moss to go to the same book signing that Aussa's book store was hosting. Now Lyna/Mila might be a major morning person, buuuuuuuut...

Pt. 4: Dharc

The charmer of darkness, Dharc on the other hand was a major creature of the night, as evidence to the fact: he was still asleep on his living room sofa after a night out with some of his fellow night owls: a couple of Destiny Heroes who were on patrol of Dark City that night. Nothing could disturb the sole male charmer from his slumber...save for a persistent cell phone going off on his coffee table.

Dharc: Oh, for the love of the gods. Who are you and what do you want? Oh, it's just you. What's up, man? Oh, nothing. Just the usual things, so what's up with you? Oh, no, yeah, totally, whatever. Just give like a few more hours of sleep and I'll meet you there. Alright, later.

The dark charmer hung up before giving out a groan as he went back to sleep as we cut to one last segment...

Pt. 5: Hiita

It was just a usual morning for our charmer of fire: still asleep in bed, wearing only red laced black lingerie, alarm clock going off like crazy, bottle of ale on the night stand, pretty much the scene of Hiita's bed room after her usual night. It wasn't long before the buzzing of her alarm caused the redhead to stir herself awake.

Hiita: Alright, alright, I'm freaking up already! Yeesh, can't a girl get any sleep around here?

Hiita slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, and maybe a thing of coffee to deal with the slight buzz she had from the night before. She opened her fridge freezer and settled on a couple hash browns before setting them on a plate in the microwave and getting her usual coffee making gear.

Hiita: Ugh, I wonder if anything good is on right now?

Hiita turned on her TV in the living room to scan what was on, though nothing was really catching her eye.

Hiita: Seriously? Why is it that all of the lame programs are this early in the morning?

The fire charmer kept flipping through channels until she settled on some "B" budget teen slasher flick as she got her breakfast from the kitchen.

Hiita: Hmmm. Wonder what I can do today? Maybe I ought to go for a ride into town and see what comes up. Yeah, that could work. Guess I should get showered and get dressed, considering that I just can't go out in my lingerie, or gods forbid I can walk out there in the nude and show off my hot bod.

Hitta finished her food and turned off the tv before getting ready to really start off the day. After showering and getting dressed in her usual faux leather mini skirt, button up with a black sports brassiere over it and black knee high boots, Hitta stepped out of her home and got on her red Duel Runner styled after a Suzuki Hayabusa after putting on her black helmet with red and orange flame details as she set off in search of adventure.

To be continued...next chapter.


End file.
